la perche
by craC craK belin
Summary: Sano est très inspirés par une perche mais un de ses amis va l'interrompre[ OS ] SanoXNakatsu NakatsuXMizuki


DISCLAMER: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

AVERTISSEMENT: c'est craK qui a eu lidée c'est ...original..hum

RATING:euh...je ne sais pas trop...

pour ma craK que j'aime..tu me fais écrire nimporte quoi!

Sano se dirigea vers la remise pour ranger les affaires de saut en hauteur, il sautait mal ces derniers temps…normal, il était déprimé! Mitsuki avec Nakatsu qui l'aurait cru? Pas lui en tout cas!

Il jeta un regard vers sa droite (mais pourquoi me direz vous, vous verrez! Hin hin!) et il vit une perche plus petite que les autres, elle semblait seule, rejeté de tous comme lui en ce moment!

_"cassée?"_ sûrement, lui aussi était _"cassé"_ de l'intérieur!

Qu'est qu'on peut faire avec une perche cassée?

Assommer les gens, jouer a l'épée, s'en servir comme une canne, s'en servir pour faire de la gym, et aussi on pouvait s'en servir comme sex-toy…

_"Mais a quoi je pense moi?"_ nan seulement il était cassé mais le plus il était devenu vicelard…il était perdu!

Il repense a Mitsuki et Nakatsu…

Peut-être que ça l'aurait moins gêné si ça avait été un autre mec…il repensa aux muscles superbement développés de Nakatsu, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, un frisson de désir le parcouru.

Il poussa un soupir, Mitsuki avait beaucoup de chance…

Oui, il était amoureux de Nakatsu, il le trouvait bandant même et alors? De toute façon il ne serait jamais a lui, il regarda de nouveau, la perche…il pouvait essayer nan?

Il commença à déboutonner son pantalon, et il se masturba, autant faire les choses dans l'ordre!

La perche n'était pas si grosse au bout il commença par la mettre tout doucement en lui.

Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, il la retira précipitamment, et se demanda bien a quoi il avait pensé? Une perche ne pourrait jamais remplacer Nakatsu! Baka!

_"Sano t'es là?" _

Ho non! Nakatsu! Il essaya de remonter son pantalon avant qu'il n'arrive mais ses mains tremblait et il n'arrivait pas a le tenir (Il a l'air plutôt maladroit! Sano: la faute a qui! Que vont pensez les lecteurs maintenant!TT-TT)

_"Ha Sano...hé! mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici?"_ ( je le verrais bien dire: tu baise et tu me préviens pas! Michant! XD!)

OK c'était le honte de sa vie, si il y avait eu une fille ça aurait été différent mais là il était seul…quelqu'un a une excuse?

Bon tout d'abord garder son sang-froid faire croire que c'est normal! Il arriva enfin a attraper son pantalon et a le refermer tout ça avec sa classe naturelle (ça va les cheville!)

Il s'apprêtait à partir mais Nakatsu l'attrapa par le poignet et l'embrassa.

Sano fut déconnecté de la réalité…ses lèvres sur les siennes? Waw! Mmh! Sa langue cherchait a entrer _"aucune résistance"_ pensa Sano quand il lui offrit l'accès de sa bouche, deux langues qui se mirent a jouer entre elles…

Sano se retrouva plaqué contre le mur. Il continuait a apprécier cet instant il gémissait mais ses gémissements se perdaient dans la bouche de Nakatsu.

Il sentit la virilité fière de Nakatsu contre sa cuisse, il fut surpris et il revint a la réalité, Nakatsu le petit ami de Mitsuki était en train de lui rouler une pelle et en plus il bandait! Oô!

(Oô! Me too!)

Il le repoussa et lui demanda d'une voix étrange:

_"Pourquoi?_

_-parce que j'ai envie de toi!"_

Sano ne compris que trop bien qu'il ne serais qu'un coup d'un soir et pourtant…il en avait terriblement envie. Alors il se jeta sur les lèvres de Nakatsu, passant une main dans les cheveux couleur blé. ( manger des céréales! C'est bon pour la santé!..je raconte n'importe quoi et en plus je casse l'ambiance!)

Il laissa Nakatsu dévorer son cou, enlever ses vêtements, ils se retrouvèrent nu l'un contre l'autre, Nakatsu retourna brutalement Sano, et sans même mettre un doigts pour facilité le passage, il enfonça son pénis en Sano.

Celui ci devait d'ailleurs s'accrocher au mur pour ne pas tomber, ses jambes étaient toute molles et tremblaient. Il se sentais faible.

Nakatsu donnait des coups de bassin de plus en plus rapide et violent, Sano avait envie de hurler, car il aimait la violence de Nakatsu (Un nouveau Maso de découvert! Peut être qu'il aime les tallons aiguilles lui aussi? Mr loyer n'est pas loin! OO) mais il n'osait pas de peur que quelqu'un alerter par les cris ne viennent.

Nakatsu pris le membres gonflé de Sano dans ses mains et commença a faire des vas et viens, il le faisait brutalement, comme s'il ne connaissait pas la douceur.

_Pourquoi es tu si violent avec moi?_

_T'ai je blessé?_

_Tu me déteste?_

_Deux corps unis dans un même efforts, mais deux cœur qui sont a des kilomètres l'un de l'autre_.

Sano sentait qu'il allait venir et il se demanda comment faire.

Mais le plaisir était trop grand pour le contenir, alors il se laissa aller sans les mains de son amant.

Nakaktsu vint quelque seconde après, il sortit de Sano se rhabilla rapidement et partit, laissant Sano, seul, perdu et glacé au milieu de la remise.

Sano sentit les larmes coulé mais il ne fit rien pour le retenir.

Plus tard, dans les couloirs il le croisa en compagnie de Mitsuki, Nakatsu se comporta comme d'habitude et Sano eut un pincement au cœur.. _un coup d'un soir_…il le savait et pourtant….

**Et oui c'est terminé!**

**Dsl d'avoir fait de Nakatsu un méchant en plus c'est mon perso préféré! Allez comprendre! Mais là il fallait un Sano fragile et un Nakatsu "brute" dc…**

**Ne faites pas attention aux commentaires entre parenthèse!**

**Je ne pense pas faire de suite mais on ne sait jamais!**

**Maintenant vous ne regarderez plus jamais une perche de la même manière!**

**Cette fic est pour ma CRAK! **

**C'est aussi elle qui a lancé l'idée! Elle m'a aussi donné une idée pour une fic pokemon**

**Qui seras un gros délire, et je crois bien que je vais l'écrire!XD! nan franchement!**

**Toute mes fics ne sont pas si bizarre!'**

**Remettez vous bien!**

CRAC 


End file.
